Peace offering of war
by Dementedlilkitty
Summary: Madara gives the Kages a peace offering and they have 5 days to respond. They agree and give him what he wants to save thier villages from Madaras wrath. Minor ruling among the Kages and a gift. They send Kakashi to retrieve his gift and bring it to him. KakashiXSakuraXMadara Rated M for rape and language.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto Authors Note: For those who read my other story and were thinking another MadaSaku rape are you kidding me? Sorry it's just easy to write and I really like the couple. On the plus side I added Kakashi for those KakaSaku fans. ^.^' Hope ya's enjoy

Sakura struggled as her friend, and Sensei, violently dragged her across dead lands and swamps. He had shown up at her house around nine for movie night as he usually did on his days off. But, this time it was different. He had a stern look on his face instead of the goofy one she was used to. In a quick motion he had her tied up in chakra wires draining all her chakra and power. Kakashi gagged her with the extra mask he carried on him and drug her from her apartment and into the night.

Sakura had no idea what was going on but she didn't like the looks of it. Along the way she would sit down in protest to moving but he would just pick her up and carry her ignoring her flailing legs. Questions reeled in her head. _What is he doing? Why are we on the edge of Sound territory? Where are we going. What the fuck? _He frowned and grumbled the whole trip which was not like him at all to be in a bad mood. What had him so upset as to kidnap her?

What seemed like a three hour non stop trip through the night finally came to a halt. Sakura looked up and saw a huge stone building with a purple shingled roof. She could tell it was of Sound origin and the way it was so far out she knew where she had arrived. The old Otokages mansion. Madara halted the war and made a offering to the Kages for peace but with his main rule. He gave them five days to think it over and retreated his forces to the old sound Country. Sakura wondered why they had arrived there.

Kakashi grabbed a hold of a steel knocker and banged loudly on the wooden door. A few moments later there was a answer at the door. There emerged a taller man than Kakashi, he had long black spiked hair. Sakura recognized him immediately as the feared Madara Uchiha, leader of the new Sound. The only garments he wore was a white towel around his waist. His body moist from probably just getting out of the shower. Kakashi walked into the mansion and Madara closed the door behind him.

"You're early Kakashi." He said

"She's not that hard to kidnap," Kakashi set her firmly on her feet and un-gagged her. "Now lets get this over with." You could hear the self-loathing in his tone. Madara grabbed Sakura by her chin and forced her to look at him. He grinned as she snarled. He was going to have a lot of fun with this one. She jerked her head from his grasp and turned to her former friend.

"SENSEI! The fucks going on?! Why did you kidnap me and bring me here!?"

Kakashi looked to his feet and sighed then looked back to her. She was going to hate him forever and he knew it. But as a Shinobi there was nothing else he could do. He had to follow orders. He took a deep breath and started, hating himself.

"You know how we're on the brink of war? Well... The Otokage here is willing to call off the war if we gave him a "peace offering" of his choice plus minor ruling." Sakuras eyes went wide as the sudden realization hit her.

"Y-y-our S-SELLING ME!? WHY!? WHY ME!?"

Madara hugged her from behind and snuggled into her ear and whispered. His hot breath sending chills down her spine. "Because I'm tired of all the whores who are just into earning the "I fucked a war lord, I'm important" status. I want something real something... fresh." At that Madara started to unbutton the front of Sakuras pyjama blouse but stopped due to the chakra wires blocking his path.

"Oh Kakashi, be a dear and remove these so I can continue playing with my new _toy._"

With a snap of his fingers the wires dispersed and Kakashi turned to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks as Sakura cried out to him.

"You bastard! I hate you! I thought you were my friend! I TRUSTED you! Please! Don't leave me here! "

"As a shinobi you will do anything to protect the people of your village even if it means breaking the trust of loved ones. If I had my choice I'd rather war, but this is the choice of the Kages." He whipped around and groped her breast hard making her gasp in pain. Trying to be as cruel as possible to her to make her hate him more. Hoping that her new hatred for him would make walking away easier. Madara held her in place and watched the event. Enjoying the mental torture he saw on her face. At that, a brilliant idea struck him and he snickered.

"Say Kakashi, instead of leaving, how about you stay awhile and play with us. The more the merrier." Kakashi looked at Sakura's pleading face and knew he couldn't leave her alone to be mauled by this man. Even if he had to do the unspeakable. At that Kakashi stripped off his Jounin vest and shirt and kicked off his shoes standing there in only his pants and mask.

"I'd _love _to."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was about to be raped by her former Senei and friend and by a malicious war lord. She swung her arms and and kicked hoping to break free but Madara gripped both her wrists and held her in place once again as Kakashi began to forcibly rip her blouse off popping the buttons as he pulled. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed but was silence when Madara forced her to look at him one more time and silenced her with a deep kiss. With his other free hand massaged one of her breasts. Kakashi lifted her legs from the ground and slid her shorts from her. She was now naked, her top half pinned to Madara and bottom to Kakashi, who leaned in and nibbled on her neck. She could feel their erections pressing into her back and front.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she softly cried as both the men shed their final clothing and carried her to the bedroom. They lay her onto the king sized bed, touching and teasing her everywhere. After a while the tears stopped and she accepted her fate. Relaxing and letting the two men work their magic all over her body. She moaned and mewled as they licked, kissed, touched, and bit certain areas of her body. She caught her breath as they let go of her and stared as she lay there, face red from pleasure. They looked at each other with smiles of victory on their faces. Like two young boys fooling their mother out of getting in trouble for the first time.

"Time for the main event, _pet._" Madara growled as he climbed on top of her, spreading her legs. Tears rose up again, she tried to suppress them but failed. This was it. The rest of her innocence was about to be ripped away by a viscous war lord. He positioned himself at her entrance and grinned. She screamed from pain as he thrust himself deep inside her harshly. Her nails dug into his biceps almost drawing blood. He continued to thrash into her faster and harder. Kakashi looked on as his former friend got her brains furiously fucked out of her by the man he hated most.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" he moaned. Sakura felt a ball of tension build up and she knew what was coming. She gripped his shoulders and cried out. "I'm cumming! Madara, oh God!" He quickened his pace and felt his release coming. With a final thrust he came inside her. Both breathing heavily, he crawled off of her to Kakashi's side. He huffed and patted his shoulder.

"You're up. Fuck that felt amazing." He breathed.

Kakashi lifted Sakura off the bed and onto his lap slowly entering her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Tuckered out from the previous events. He slowly ground his hips against hers pressing his member deep inside constantly rubbing her spot over and over. Her light moans becoming louder as he sped up sending intense pleasure throughout her body. The tension rose again and instead of screaming out his name she purred into his ear. "Oh, Kakashi, yes, oh, baby!"

She tightened around him and he groaned, not stopping the motion. He leaned forward holding her still against him and laid themselves down onto the bed. He kissed her softly on the lips and growled seductively, then slammed into her making her yelp. He grabbed a fist full of her bubblegum hair and pulled back revealing her neck. He bit and sucked on her neck and pounded into her over and over again. She felt the rising sensation again and pressed her hips hard against his. Kakashi too felt it. He kissed her roughly and moaned into her mouth as he came.

"Oh, Sakura!"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper. "KAKASHI!" She cried out. Louder than either of the men expected.

Both of their eyes going wide at her outburst. Kakashi unwrapped his arms from her waist and placed his hands on either side of her head as his finished off his final thrusts. He pulled out and stared at her. She was licking her dry lips and moaning softly to herself. Her eyes shut and a blissful look appeared on her face. Her body shook all over and Kakashi smiled knowing he caused her body to go into such spasms.

"Way to out show me, jerk." Madara huffed.

"Sorry." He grumbled

"I don't care. I'm just super fucking tired. You can stay here for the night then head out early." Kakashi agreed and followed Madaras lead. He went to the right and Madara to the left of Sakura. They lay beside the sleeping woman and pulled the blankets up over them.

"Consider the declaration of war, over."


End file.
